Love is
by Phantom4747
Summary: This is for SoMa week, day 7: First "I love you"


_A/N_: _Hey! Phantom here! Sooooo I've posted this little fic on my Tumblr and due to how you guys seemed to like it I posted it here and yes I do have a Tumblr id you are interested in following, here's the link: ! It's really just about SoMa and Soul Eater, ect. I do post my fics on there which are tagged: phantom disappears but so far I've only posted about two, sorry, super lazy. Anyway more fics are to come! Yay for SoMa Week! (__Although sorry I didn't post it in the week of Soma week, I'm a dork)._

* * *

SoMa Week, Day 7: First "I love you"

* * *

Soul had never heard an "I love you." It wasn't anything his parents or brother had said, it's not a word you simply throw around according to his family. But the first "I love you" Soul had heard was from nobody else except his cute little pigtailed meister that he just so happened to have a crush on. Of course, according to the older Thompson Liz that word was now thrown around nonchalantly but Soul really doubted that 'nonchalantly' was the right term to phrase it.

Nobody walks around and tells somebody they "love you" the first week they knew them. But that day he saw his so called fan club and they threw it around like saying hello. He supposed the words "I love you" were just thrown away like the older Thompson had said.  
He went to Black*Star for help but all he had said was, "Maka? That's disgusting don't tell me that nasty shit!" to which Soul replied, "Jeez, thanks for the good advice."

"Anytime!" And he threw his arm around Tsubaki and left. He ran out of options being that Patti probably couldn't help and no way would he ask Kidd for Maka and him were far too responsible meaning: he would probably say to be straight forward but that would only cause an awkward relationship something Soul didn't want to get from his meister.

Though maybe it was just a simple gesture and he really was overlooking things. After all they were joking around, he was tickling her and they were throwing pillows at each other while hyped up off chocolate milk. Yeah, a whole lot of chocolate milk.

He was only twelve so maybe for this age it was just something they threw around. It wasn't an actual "I love you".

The next time he hears the "I love you" and it's not from his group of fans it's from Maka again and this time he doesn't want to pry on it because he knows it'll just end up with him running away from the subject. If anything it was both of their adrenaline pulsing. He laid in the hospital bed, her lips stay on his chest and she whimpers and says over and over again, "I love you, I love you, I love you." and she tells him how much of an idiot he is and she tells him that he needs to wake up to become the best death scythe so they can beat her father and then she says with such raw emotion "I love you." That it makes him fall asleep completely, the word "I love you" ringing through his head.

When he wakes up the next morning offering her a kind smile and a hug and his t-shirt to wipe of her tears as well as an apology several times like she had said her "I love you" to him.

He figures it's too fragile to break anything right now and he's only thirteen so it was probably just tossed around.

At the age of fourteen the words "I love you" are something stupid. The only thing he can remember of the words are how his fangirls write them in notes yet they still don't even know that 'Eater' isn't his real name. Then he gets a call from Wes who tells him that he loves him and so do his parents and they want to see him but it's been too long for him to believe it and it's been too painful and right now all he can remember from the words "I love you" are love notes that contain big red hearts and bubbly hand writing yet they still do not know him in general.

They just "love him" for this being that they made up to perceive as him just like how his family had done. Yet that night the group goes out to celebrate his 100th soul and Tsubaki presses a kiss to Angela's head and tells her she loves her even though she broke almost everything in the restaurant and both of their eyes shine bright with admiration and eyes that say "I love you" when Black*Star punches the waiter who almost told off Angela and Tsubaki.

He sees the way Liz and Patti look at Kidd with admiration and the looks of "I love you" dabbling across their cheeks when he tells them they look beautiful in the dresses they are wearing. When he goes home that night, his hand intertwined with Maka's he wonders if that's how she looks at him or him to her. Blair is there when they get home and she floats two burnt fishes near them and smiles, dropping the burnt fish at their feet. "For my kittens~! Nyah~!" He wants to tell her how she ruined two perfectly good fish but Maka laughs, grabs the fish and smiles. "Gee, thanks Blair."

"Anything for my kittens! I love them!" And then he hears it again. Maybe "I love you" isn't bubbly handwriting and big red hearts and it isn't just thrown around, maybe it's something in the soul and in their eyes and the way their cheeks light up.

That night like he always does he has a bad dream and he wakes up in cold sweat and feels like crap but when he's about to get himself a glass of water a tiny form in his bed stops him. Auburn hair lies on the pillow and when he pulls down the comforter she's laying there and Blair is against his back. He sighs, looks at the night stand where a bottle of water stands next to a note.

So he drinks the water, pulls Maka into his arms and feels the warmth of their sleepiness and blankets and sees her lips part only letting out light breaths. But he decides to look at the note which says: "Go to sleep, stupid. Here's your water and do not go watch TV. Call your brother back. I love you - Maka"

And he will call his parents and he won't watch TV because as he watches her sleep with her lips apart, eyelashes batting from a dream and her head fit in the nook of his chin he thinks that maybe that's what you do when you're in "love." You sacrifice for the other person. But he's just fourteen. Either way, he can't stop himself from pressing his lips to her head.

When he's fifteen he's got too much too worry about than "love." Right now he has Asura, Medusa, Arachne, Justin Law, Crona and Giriko. Right now his head is throbbing and he can barely remember his name. Yet for some reason when he thinks of "I love you" he remembers big emerald eyes and auburn pigtails but he blocks it out knowing too much that it cannot happen.

But that night as they stitch their cuts and put bandages over their bruises making sure they don't fray. She's half asleep when he scoops her in his arms, kisses her forehead and whispers, "I love you." this time he wishes it's not just some words you toss around because right now and forever long he'll live he wants to love her for the rest of his life.

Through the ages of sixteen through eighteen they silently say their "I love you" in whispers and in the wind. Sometimes in the sleepless nights when their energy is drained and sometimes when there's so much blood and they get too worried they can't comprehend night and day.

They say it frequently or per say more often than they should. He knows that "I love you" is not something you just say without meaning or just throw it out nonchalantly anymore. It means something that he is still not aware of but when he tries to think about it, the way Tsubaki loves Black*Star and the way the Thompson's love Kidd and the way he loves Maka that it is just not comprehendible. You cannot find the term of "love" it is simply what it is and you cannot change how you feel nor how you "love" that person.

"Love" is love and he doubts he'll ever find the term but he knows that "love" for Tsubaki is electric blue hair, an assassin that doesn't act much of it, a man that acts like a child yet he knows what you have to be to be a man, a man who keeps his promises, a man who has his dedication and will stick to his rules and love no matter the cost, a man who is strong and strict but oh so very sweet and soft, a man who will never let you down. To Tsubaki "love" is Black*Star.

To the Thompson's "love" is perfection, with three white lines and a hair full of ravens, a man who has all the power in the world but so many flaws, a man who hopes to fix his flaws even though his flaws are moronic and only contain what he thinks are "flaws", a man who is respectful when they know nothing of it, a man who is generous and wealthy but does not flash off his wealth, a man who is organized and needs their help to love. To the Thompson's "love" is Kidd.

But to Soul "love" is bright green eyes that are soft but so fucking fierce, auburn hair that are still in childish pigtails. To Soul "love" is a woman who has a strong opinion, a woman who comes off weak but is far from it, a woman who will not fall, a woman who will love even the most demonic creatures, a woman who enjoys knowledge and can beat you at any game, a woman who has so much fear but surpasses it, a woman who is courageous. To Soul "Love" is Maka.

There is no term of "love" because it comes in all shapes and sizes and it feels so different to all types. He thinks that's what love is anyway.  
When he is nineteen he can now feel "love", he feels it when she slants his mouth against hers, he feels it when she holds his hand, he feels it when she kisses his cuts, he feels it when her fingers intertwine with his snowy hair, he feels it when their souls interject, he can even feel it in the tiny arguments they have.

"I love you." He says to her to which she looks up from her book, a smile crossing her lips.

"I love you too." She says and she pecks his lips once and then twice. But he rests his head on her chest and he can feel her heart pounding and he can feel her soul tingle.

"I really love you." She blinks for a moment before smiling and tangling her fingers in his snowy hair and kiss him strongly and fierce.

"I know, stupid. I really love you too."

* * *

_A/N: Hiya! I hope you enjoyed '"Love" is...' a lot of you seemed to enjoy it on my Tumblr and most of you asked if I could post it. Again I apologize for not updating this thing sooner but I've been super busy and trying to draw more plus I'm leaving to New York in May and I'm making some plans...it's not because I just got Netflix...not at all. -Phantom4747_


End file.
